choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ambush at the Rajkur Temple
The Ambush at the Rajkur Temple is a skirmish in the Rys-Nevrakis Conflict, in which soldiers of the Nevrakis Family attempt to kill Kenna Rys and her monk supporters. Prelude Two years following the Massacre at Stormholt, Luther Nevrakis has spent most of his time asserting his dominance over Stormholt and the rest of The Five Kingdoms. His son Marco, however, prefers to send scouting parties after the exiled princess, Kenna Rys, much to his father's dissapointment, since he doesn't consider Kenna a threat. One day, one of Marco's scouting parties manages to find Kenna hiding in a Rajkur Temple. Kenna, alongside her bodyguard Gabriel, manage to kill every member of the group, except one, who remained hidden in the woods. This scout later reports Kenna's position to Marco, who then sends a small Nevrakis army after Kenna and her supporters. The Ambush After Dominic discovers Marco's plan to ambush Kenna, he immediately sends her a message with his hawk, warning her of the danger she is in and allowing her to prepare a counter-attack. Kenna and Gabriel, armed with swords and bows, hide in the forest just outside of the monastery, since it is the only road to the temple from Stormholt. After a while, three Nevrakis Soldiers appear along the path. Kenna kills one of the soldiers with a headshot from her longbow. Another soldier hears his comrade dying, but before he can spot Kenna, she kills him with an arrow to the neck. The last soldier notices Kenna and charges her with his axe, but she kills him either with her bow or with her melee weapon. Shortly after, Kenna and Gabriel hear horses galloping, and they see many Nevrakis Soldiers crossing the forest, some on horseback, some on foot. They then realize that Marco didn't just send a squad after them: he sent a whole army. Kenna and Gabriel run back to the monastery to warn the monks, but it is too late: the Nevrakis Soldiers put the monastery to the torch. The monks are forced to escape from their home with the exception of Kenna's training master, who is captured by Bartel Gremley and Helene Leventis. Kenna wants to show herself and save the monk, but Gabriel warns her that if she does, she risks destroying everything the monks fought for. She agrees with him and sneaks away from the scene. Aftermath This event forces Kenna and Gabriel to wander the grasslands for a few days, until they stumble upon Val Greaves and Will Jackson, two members of a large mercenary band led by Severin Cale. Val and Jackson take Kenna and Gabriel to Severin's camp, where she reunites with Leon Stirling, her mother's Captain of the Royal Guard. However, their reunion is cut short when Severin recognizes Kenna and takes her captive, intending to sell her to the Nevrakis Family. Trivia * In a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 15, you learn that Eda was also present. Category:Events Category:Events in The Crown & The Flame Category:Battles